


I only want to be with you

by Kooksoo



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kooksoo/pseuds/Kooksoo
Summary: A proposal gone horribly wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

The bell hanging over the door of a quiet café chimed as a pretty woman with dark hair stepped inside. Her hair was wavy, giving off a wild impression that suited her personality quite well. And as if her hair didn't catch enough attention, her lips painted matte pink and her eyes were such a stunning pure-hazel that they'd be impossible to miss even in the dark. Her skin was pale and seemingly flawless.

A couple of patrons and employees alike stopped to stare as the woman, dressed in black leggings and a gabardine coat, strode to the counter and shot the somewhat stunned barista, _who obviously recognized her_ , a smile and ordered her usual Americano.

Spinning around on her heels after getting her order, careful not to bump into anyone, she made a beeline for a certain table that was already occupied. She barely paused long enough to say 'Hello,' before being swept up into a bear hug by the man who had been sitting there waiting.

He was taller than her—taller than everybody she knew, and he embraced her the girl with such warmth. This week has been so long and busy with work that they didn't get to see each other and it felt like months.

"Ji hyo-noona!" He cried a little more loudly than a person should in a coffee shop. "It's has been so long since I saw you!"

The woman, Song Ji hyo, laughed before plopping down into the chair opposite of him, "It's not the first time we got so busy with work." She said, trying to brush it off as nothing although her wide grin gave her away. "Stop exaggerating, will you?"

"Ayy, noona… would it hurt you to say that you missed me too?"

"A little." She shot back playfully, taking a sip of her coffee. Although he could be a bit crazy sometimes... well... most of the time, she'd missed him a lot when they couldn't meet during the week.

Kwang soo gave her one of his over dramatic pouts and took a sip of his coffee. A sigh slipped past his lips as he leaned back in his seat. A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them before Ji hyo sat forward and shook her head. Her cup was placed down on the table as she met Kwang soo's gaze head on. His eyebrows rose in confusion, following her example by leaning forward in his seat.

When Kwang soo didn't say anything she grew frustrated. A small growl slipped past her lips, her foot stomping against the floor childishly as she frowned.

"Kwang soo-ya," She sighed, giving him a pointed look. She wasn't sure if the man was truly confused or trying to dodge the subject but she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him. He had asked her to meet today for something he couldn't tell her over the phone, and judging from his voice when they talked earlier, it was very serious. She knew him too well. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Kwang soo's eyebrows scrunched together before he slumped slightly in his seat. Although she was right, there was something that has been bothering him for a while, he wasn't sure now was the right time to talk about it. He wasn't sure there was even anything _to_ talk about; he's been known to make a big deal out of nothing.

"It's no big deal," He finally said, "You just got off from work and you're probably tired. How did the filming go?"

 Despite how cheerful he tried to sound, Ji hyo was right about knowing him too well. "You don't need to know about that, we've talked about it millions of times before. Now, why don't you tell me what's on your mind so I can either tell you to stop being stupid or knock some problem solving sense into you.”

Kwang soo worried his lower lip between his teeth while Ji hyo took a sip of her drink and sat back in her seat to wait patiently. Finally deciding that he might as well come clean, because if he was going to do so with anyone his noona would be that person. He started toying with the bracelet wrapped around his wrist. Jong kook got a similar one too, they'd bought them together when they went to Singapore a couple of years ago.

"I don't know really…" He started, staring down at his fingers absentmindedly. "I mean, I don't think it's a really big deal or anything… or at least I don't think it should be, right? My life is pretty good. I think."

Regarding the tall man through calm and calculated eyes, she casually took a sip of her drink and sat it down on the table. She gave him a look and started  to speak sarcastically, making Kwang soo look up at her in surprise. "Of course, Kwang soo, what could possibly be wrong with your life? You've just got a couple of offers for movies and drama, you enjoy your job, you're healthy, and you share an apartment with your boyfriend of six years. There's just no possible way for anything to be troubling you."

"Ayyh!" Kwang soo huffed, "Okay, I understand. You don't have to put it like that."

"If you understand then stop beating around the bush and tell me." Ji hyo rolled her eyes.

"It's… actually got something to do with Jong kook-hyung." Kwang soo's seemed to be hesitant, though Ji hyo recognized his hesitancy as him not being reluctant to tell her but it was him being unsure of how to say it.

"Jong Kook-oppa?" Ji hyo tilted her head to the side, dark strands falling into her eyes with the movements. "You don't want to break up, do you?"

"What?!!" Exclaimed Kwang soo, completely by reflex. "No– No! Never… I just… Noona, don't you think that six years  is a long time to date someone?"

Ji hyo remained quiet for a minute, contemplating his question in her head. She didn't want to give a specific answer because she still didn't understand the whole situation and she didn't want to put bad ideas in his head.

"I think that…. Dating someone for such a long time means that the two of you are very committed and in love with each other. Why?" She asked cautiously, not sure where this is going. What is this all about?

"…I'm not questioning my love for Hyung or anything like that. It's just…" Kwang soo looked down at his  lap.

"Just?" Ji hyo asked, leaning forward in her seat as the anticipation inside her rose.

"Why won’t he marry me?" The tall man finally blurted, his fists clenched on lap so tightly that his fingernails dug into his palms, likely breaking the skin.

Ji hyo's mouth hung open in shock, simply unable to believe what he'd just said. Kwang soo, her little brother want to get married. And there she'd sat, thinking that he was going through some kind of relationship crisis but it turned out that he was just being an idiot. She really shouldn't have been surprised.

In a way though, she found it incredibly cute. Kwang soo was obviously head over heels for his grumpy boyfriend. The same could be said about Jong kook. If they weren't, they definitely wouldn’t have stuck together for six long years. The fact that he was waiting for a wedding proposal was only more proof of that. It brought a smile to her face.

Her silence seemed to make him even more anxious as he looked up from his lap and gave her a look. "….What? Noona?"

"You're right, Kwang soo, Six years is a long time to date someone. It's obvious that the two of you are in love with each other and will be for a long time. You've stuck with each other for so long and that proves that both of you actually want to be together."

Kwang soo felt his face heat up at her words but he was still unsure. Although he thought what she said made plenty of sense. But he still didn't understand. "Why hasn't anything changed then? He hasn't asked me to marry him at all!"

Ji hyo looked him in the eyes, "Have _you_ tried to ask him to marry you?"

"Are you being serious, noona?!!" Kwang soo pulled a face. "I've done it like hundred times. He always laughed it off or thought that I'm joking."

"Because you always make it sound like a joke!!" Ji hyo growled, holding her fist up like she's going to punch him and making him jerk back in his seat. "How in the world do you want him to take you seriously if you yell it out or say it during Running man filming in front of cameras??!"

 "He could at least drop some hints…" He mumbled, weaving his fingers together.

"YA! Of course, he's not going to do that!!" Roared Ji hyo, she was losing her patience. "We're talking about Jong kook-oppa here! Stop being an idiot!"

"What do you want me to do?!!"

"Do it right!! Get a ring and don't make it sound like a joke. Be serious and just tell him that you want to marry him. I'm pretty sure he's been thinking about it for a while now too, even if he hasn't admitted it."

"Really? You really think it'll be that easy?" Kwang soo asked, torn between excitement and insecurity. On one hand it would be great if everything were that simple but on the other hand, he was worried that Ji hyo was wrong and Jong kook hadn’t been thinking about marrying him at all.

"I assure you, Kwang soo, it'll be that easy." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I hope so…"

"Ya… Why don't you do it next week when we're all have dinner together??" She said, beaming at him with stars in her eyes.

"Eh?!" Kwang soo asked with genuine confusion.

"On Sunday– _Sunday_. You know that Jae suk-oppa reserved The Griffin Bar for us. The whole place. It'd be so romantic!!" She was bouncing on her chair now.

"Why?"

"Aren't you listening to me?! It'll be romantic and I want to see it!"

"I was thinking about doing it alone… but this doesn't sound bad, Noona." Kwang soo beamed at her.  Jong kook was a romantic too. He'd love that.

 

 

He couldn't believe that today was the day.

Today, at Seven p.m. they're going to meet up with the Running man members at the bar and have dinner together. It was a monthly meeting suggested by Haha one time and they agreed to host it one after another. This month, it was Jae suk's turn. Kwang soo wasn't sure why he reserved a whole bar to the them, he could've just hosted at his house like they usually do, but he was grateful for it. Though, he was quite worried if things didn't go as smoothly as the planned.

Kwang soo looked at himself in the mirror and studied his reflection. He has done his hair at the Salon earlier before coming home to change. He wore a nice, blue dress shirt, a color Jong kook always said suited him, and simple, black tie. The black slacks he wore were a perfect fit.

He swallowed thickly and pulled on his tie. Why was he so nervous? It's not like Jong kook will refuse. Of course he'll say yes. He loves Kwang soo. They live together. Jong kook loves him, of course he’ll want to marry him. But what if—no. No _‘what ifs’_. _Hyung will say yes._

Kwang soo turned and walked out of the bedroom, quietly taking a breath to steady himself as he did. He wasn't sure he was ready to do this. He knew he wanted it, god did he want it, but he wasn't sure he'd have the guts to do it now.

"Are you ready to go?" Came from behind him.

He turned and saw his boyfriend looking all gorgeous dressed in all black–The top three buttons of his black dress shirt were undone, revealing the tops of his smooth, chiseled chest. His tailored black pants were of the finest quality, complimenting his legs and frim behind.

Just looking at him made Kwang soo want to propose right now and there. But he had promised Ji hyo to do that after diner. Also, the ring was with her because he didn't want to risk losing it or having Jong kook accidentally find it.

"Mhm." Kwang soo nodded with a huge smile splitting his face and he leans down a little when Jong kook moved to kiss him. It was a small peck on the lips but made Kwang soo's heart flutter in his chest. "Let's go, Hyung."

 

 

After they finished dinner, they were still seated at the table having drinks and chatting. Kwang soo, sitting between Ji hyo and Jong kook, was growing more nervous by the second. He's lost all senses of everything around him but he knew that Ji hyo was keeping a close eye on the time, since the plan was for Kwang soo to ask Jong kook before midnight.

Ten minutes before twelve, Ji hyo met his gaze and noded, tapping his knee under the table. Kwang soo extended his hand and grabbed the box from her hand under the table, keeping his gaze on Suk jin, who’s telling a fantastical story.

Jong kook is talking with Gary, something about his upcoming concert. There’s a small smile on his face, his eyes shining brightly. And he laughs at something and Holy—Kwang soo loves him so much. He can’t believe he’s nervous, can’t believe he’s doubting himself. Jong kook loves him—hell. They've made it this fat. It has to be him.

There’s no way he’s going to say no.

Kwang soo takes a deep breath and suddenly stands up, getting Jong kook's attention.

"Are you okay, Kwang so?" He heard Haha say.

Kwang soo cleared his throat and pulls at his collar, "I have something important to say," he said tightly and everyone fell silent.

Ji hyo grinned, scooting her chair back to have a better look at their faces.

Damn… He's drawing a blank. He–he planned what he's going to say, went over it a hundred of times with Ji hyo-noona—He can't believe this failing at this! He needs to calm down. It's Jong kook. Just Jong kook. _Forget about anyone else_.

"Hyung, I…." he stopped and took another deep breath, ignoring Ji hyo’s encouraging look.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kwang soo?" Jong kook asked worriedly.

JUST DO IT. He just needs to do it. He drew in all his strength and dropped to one knee, ignoring the way Ji hyo’s breath hitched and the way Haha squawked. He only has eyes for Jong kook, fumbling a little as he brought the small black box out and opened it to reveal the simple silver band.

"Jong kook, will you—…"

"No, no, no, no, no," Jong kook exclaimed loudly, jumping to his feet, his eyes wide with fear.

The words die in Kwang soo's throat as suddenly the whole room went silent. Kwang soo's world stopped for a minute and he suddenly realized that he got turned down.

"Oh." The only thing he said. The only thing that came to his mind.

Oh. Such a small word. Oh. He's empty, his mind void of thought. Oh. Jong kook turned him down.

Oh.

He doesn’t know how to feel. Heartbroken? Upset? Insulted? No…he’s just… nothing. And that's when he also realized that Jong kook as disappeared from in front of him.

A slam of the restaurant's door told him that Jong kook left. And from the corner of his eyes, he saw Jae suk scramble after the man.

Kwang soo slumped down in his chair. Too shocked and still processing what just happened.

Then, it all came to him. A feeling he's never felt before arises within him. He takes a breath to push it down. Then, a second time it raised –This time stronger– causing his eyes to sting like never before.

He can't bring himself to look at Ji hyo as she place a hand on his shoulder lest she notice the pool of tears forming in his eyes. He struggled to stop them. Grasping for something—for words to form in his mouth—to tell them he's fine. It's fine that he got turned down. It's fine…  that his heart is in pieces. He takes it back. All of it. Just—..

Kwang so glares at the box in still in his hand before wiping, nearly violently, the tears from his eyes, angry with himself, confused, fearful, hurt.

His mind reeling back to this morning, when woke up next to Jong kook and woke him up with a kiss. It's probably the last time this will ever happen. Before he knew it, that thought has wrenched a sob from him and he feels the first tears escape his eyes.

In defeat, Kwang soo covers his face with his hands and allows his heart to swell, hiding the tears that drop one by one down his cheeks, weeping like a child. His tears spilling over with feelings more expensive than he can contain, than his heart can contain.

Ji hyo and Haha are beside him, though he has no idea what they're saying, but he can tell that they're trying to comfort him.

"Oh god, no…" he sobbed pathetically into his hands as Ji hyo rubbed his back. He knew with a sickening certainty that he'll never have his hyung again. He's ruined everything and there's no way to take it back. He curl into Ji hyo's side as she wraps her arms around him and he cries his heat out. He was so sure that Jong kook would say yes. Already saw them growing old together. Drew everything in his mind and how perfect it was. Apparently he was wrong. The tears take forever to stop as his mind run over and over again about how he's never going to get to kiss him ever again. He knew that he'll never hold him close again, sleep next to him And worse he’ll have to see him with someone else.

"I was so confident, Noonaaa… So confident that he'll say yes." Kwang so let out, it sounded like a whine but he didn't care anymore.

Ji hyo's hand patted his back, but she didn't say that it'll be okay because it won't.

"I could beat him up for you," She offered quietly into his hair as the sobs fade and turn into pathetic hiccups.

"That'll hurt him…" Kwang so said, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

"I wouldn't want him to get hurt in any way," He added, wishing the same was only true for Jong kook but it clearly wasn't. He didn't even give him a second glance before leaving.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kwang soo finally calmed down. Still heart broken and doing his best not to break down again until he went home, it was way past midnight. He wondered if he should go back to their home or go to his parents’ for the night. Surly his hyung doesn’t want to see him so soon and Kwang soo wouldn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. So, his parents’ it is.

He was ready to get up when the door to the bar slammed open and Jea suk walks in. _Alone._  

Kwang soo lets out a bitter laugh, he wanted to punch himself in the face for having any hopes left.

“I’m leaving, Hyung. Thank you for this nice evening. I—..” Kwang so said when he saw that Jae suk was heading his way. “I’m going to be fine. Sorry for… _all of that_.” He said quickly. Didn’t want to give the other man a chance to say anything because he’s not sure he could handle it without breaking down in tears again. He just wants to go home and cry for the rest of his life.

“Come with me, Kwang soo,” Jae suk said. And for once he was looking very serious. He grabbed Kwang soo by the arm and started pulling him.

“No, hyung, please… I just want…home—” Kwang soo struggles but to no avail. Jae suk's hand held onto his wrists in a vice-like grip. "Please, Hyung.." Kwang soo's voice wavered.

“Just come…” Jae suk insists and drags him away. They’re going through so many doors. _Are they even allowed to be there?_

Kwang soo has no idea what’s going on nor where he is, however, when Jae suk pushed him through one last door, he recognized the place. It’s the huge balcony of the bar. Which is very limited to very, very important people.

It was full of roses and huge bouquets he can’t even see the whole place. Everything was red and green.

Kwang soo frowns and looks over his shoulder at the man still pushing him. “Hyung… what—!!” He didn’t get to finish what he’d got to say when he hears a familiar voice calling his name.

It’s Jong kook.

Standing in front of him.

So close yet very far.

“Hyung…” A sob shakes Kwang soo’s hole body. He wants to tell Jong kook that it’s okay if he didn’t want to marry him. _Just…Don't leave me._  

“I’m sorry, Kwang soo.” Jong kook starts. And Kwang soo’s chest tightens. This is it. This is when He’s turning him down for real and ending everything. Pity it has to be in such a beautiful place.

“I shouldn’t have reacted that way, but–” Jong kook continues, but Kwang soo cuts him off.

“ _–hyung…_ ” It came out as whine. A needy whine. His voice broken and betraying him. He couldn’t say anymore. Even though his heart is screaming at him to beg Jong kook not to do this. It was a mistake to ask. A joke like many said before. But his mouth refused to form any word and shut tight.

“Let me finish, Kwang soo.” Jong kook said and it sounded harsh to him. _This is definitely it._

Kwang soo nodded. Holding back the tears threatening to stream down his face. He looked at his own feet, unable to look the other man in the eyes. It’d hurt too much.

“I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I was really… it surprised me. I’m really sorry, Kwang soo.” Jong kook said.

‘But this is over.’ Kwang soo’s mind finished for Jong kook when the shorter man paused.

“But I didn’t want you to beat me in this one.” Jong kook added and that confused Kwang soo. He look up at the man in front of him and held his breath.

“ Eh…?” Is all that came out of his mouth.

In front of him was Jong kook, on one knee, and holding a dark box in his hands.

“I was surprised because I was planning to do the same thing tonight. That’s why I ran away like that. I kind of panicked.” Jong kook concede, somewhat bashfully. “Lee Kwang soo," he looked up. His eyes full of anticipation and hope and love. _Love._ "Will you marry me?” He finishes, looking at Kwang soo with a huge smile on his face.

Kwang soo heart stops for a second before it starts thumping against his ribcage. He hears Haha’s squawk _again_ –the others probably followed them when Jae suk dragged him earlier.

Kwang soo laughs but it came out as a sob as strode towards his hyung and threw himself at Jong kook. “HYUNG~!!” He yelled at his lover.

Jong kook, not expecting Kwang to leap into his arms like that fell to the floor with the man on top of him holding him tightly. “Ya! Kwang soo…” He wanted to pull Kwang soo up to look at his face but the younger man only clung to his shirt tightly and shook his head.

“Don’t ever do this again!!” Kwang soo sobbed against his chest. “I thought—”

Jong kook stared at him blankly before realization dawned on him, “Are you an idiot? _You are_ an idiot so don’t answer that, answer the first question.” Jong kook chuckled softly, shaking his head and treading his fingers through Kwang soo’s hair to sooth him. He understands how Kwang soo feels. He’d feel the same if Kwang soo panicked, yelled 'No’ and ran away if he asks him to marry him.

“Of course it’s _yes_ , Hyung… I…I was asking first…I…”

Kwang soo didn’t get to finish what he wants to say as Jong kook pulled him up with his superhuman strength and kissed him long and hard on his lips; a kiss worth every single second of every single day of every month each year, they spent with and without each other. Kwang soo had no other choice but to pour his soul into the kiss.

“ _Aiishhh._ ” They heard Jae suk say, “We’re all still here!! Have some shame!!”

“Get a room you two!!” Gary called out.

“Just go home!!” That was Suk jin.

“Wha – no! We’re not just gonna leave them to do what they want!” Jae suk protested. “These two gave me hell the past two weeks planning all this so let’get pay back and keep them here as long as possible!!”

“YEEEEAAAAH!!! LET’S PARTY ALL NIGHT!!” Haha shouted, running towards the two lovers who are still on the floor before he was suddenly pushed out of the way by Ji hyo.

The woman strode with wide steps and threw herself on top of Kwang soo. “Kwang sooo yaaaahhh” She cried, hugging the tall man from behind. "Ahhh I'm so happy for youuu!! I thought I ruined your life." She wailed.

"It wasn't your fault, noons! It's hyung's!!" Kwang soo said smacking his hyung on the chest a couple of times. He really gave him the fright of his life and he's not sure he'd survive it if Jong kook pulls something like that out again.

Jong kook laughed, grabbing a hold of Kwang soo's hand and squeezing it. "It's your fault for surprising me like that." He said as Kwang soo squeezed his hand back.

"Just take the blame for once, man!" Haha yelled at Jong kook, pushing between the two of them. "You didn't see how devastated he was back there! I THOUGHT YOU BROKE HIM, HYUNG!! I WAS READY TO BEAT YOU UP! FOR REAL!! I DIDN'T CARE IF YOU WERE MY HYUNG! THAT WASN'T RIGHT!"

Jong kook looked at Kwang soo and opened his mouth to say something, he knows that Kwang soo has been crying, any idiot would know if he looked at the man, his eyes are red as tomatoes, But Gary cut him before he said anything.

"What are you talking about let's just go back and celebrate! This is a happy occasion, Guys! Jong kook-hyung is finally getting married!!" The man put his arm over Haha's shoulder and led him away.

Gary's offer was answered with _'Yeah'_ s and _'Let's party all night'_ that was yelled by Haha who received a glare from the recently engaged couple.

And true to their words, they did part all night. They partied even after Suk jin passed out and called his manger to pick him up. They partied until they didn't have anything more to do. They dance, played games, almost called strippers, _almost._ They took turns singing songs, made hundreds of toasts, danced again and finally decided to part ways.

 _Finally._ Jong kook thought. He's been waiting for them to end this party ever since he proposed. But they didn't let him. And they even pulled Kwang soo away from him the moment they went back to the bar and didn't allow them to get close to each other the whole night. Even when they danced, Jae suk has immediately attached himself to his arm when Haha suggested to dace—Ji hyo attaching herself to Kwang soo. And then when they were about change partners, Ji hyo swiftly got herself between him and Kwang soo, and danced with him. Which made Jae suk magically appear next to Kwang soo. It's was fair though, they can take their revenge now. Apparently Kwang soo and him gave these two hell for planning all this today.

However, it's time to go home now. And how much did he want to be left alone with Kwang soo. Oh, so, very much. Kwang soo obviously wanted the same from the looks he was sending him whenever no body was looking.

The drive home was too quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable, but quiet.

They’d staggered into their apartment in a needy haze. Tonight was everything special, even though they didn’t need adornments to make their relationship beautiful, but tonight changed everything, all they needed was each other. Half way up the stairs to their apartment a brush of hands had become a hold which had been used barely a moment later to still their ascent. Lips had met lips in a hard kiss. Tanned hands found curly hair, as pale ones had moved to pull their bodies closer. Three steps back and Jong kook had found himself against a wall, his back pressed firmly back against the cool surface, his breath knocked from him in a quick exhale at the sudden shock of pressure and contact, it didn’t for a moment encourage either of them to break the kiss however.

The only thing which actually drew their lips to part was Jong kook’s breathy voice against Kwang soo’s lips encouraging him with a gentle tone: “Bed, Kwang soo, let’s take this to bed...” Before he forcibly pushed the taller man back from him and jogged half way up the next flight of stairs with a breathy laugh. 

They’d been a mass of touching and contact as they’d carried on their climb, stumbling down the corridor, one laughing with honest delight, one smiling his own far more restrained pleasure at the closeness. It never mattered to them if the other was being quiet, they didn’t need loud nor vocal reactions from the other, they could read each other like a children’s book, plain and simple, a look, a smile, the set of lips, a quirk of a brow all told them more than they needed to know to understand each other. One glance at Kwang soo’s face told Jong kook more than he needed to know about how much Kwang soo loved him, and how badly he wanted what was to come as well.

The bed was a welcome relief as Jong kook found himself all but tossed back onto it. He bounced a little, his hips just about leaving the mattress again after his body first made contact with it. Another laugh, honest and happy spilled from his lips as his eyes fluttered open and fixed on the younger man. He couldn’t help but smile, he was just so honestly happy. Kwang soo had lent down, bending over slightly as his deft, elegant hands nimbly shed his own shoes and socks without even a spell of hesitation before his eyes. His lips lifted in a smile confirming the suspicion and without even pausing for a moment he moved to kneel on the edge of the bed, his hands repeating the motions once more, tugging Jong kook’s feet free of their own socks and shoes.

Jong kook half sat up as Kwang soo made to crawl up over him, the man's long legs moving up on either side of Jong kook’s own, only to find himself pushed backwards again by a strong hand against his chest. He didn’t fight for long. Kwang soo stooped down, his hand falling back to push up the  dress shirt Jong kook was wearing to expose a swathe of softly tanned skin which his lips then eagerly pressed to. The warm lips and the hot tongue working against his skin made Jong kook shift slightly, another low chuckle rumbling in his throat as he more than willingly shifted his clothing further out of the way, pulling up his shirt and attempting for a moment to pull it off over his head, only to inelegantly tangle himself up in the two layers of fabric. An under-shirt and an dress-shirt were not meant to come off as one apparently, especially not when you were still half laying on both articles.

A quiet chuckle from Kwang soo stilled his struggles however, and soon the younger man's deft hands had freed him from the hampering articles of clothing. Laughing small eyes fixed on Kwang soo’s face, before pushing himself up on one elbow once again. Dragging Kwang soo for a tiny kiss. And for that moment both sets of eyes smiled.

The rest went a good deal more smoothly. Tops and trousers were lost in a flurry of heated kisses. Lips met, pressed, bruisingly hard before parting to allow tongues to tangle and dance. Breath was panted in gasps, warm, mixed up together as fingers gripped hard at hair and shoulders, pulling and tugging. Jong kook couldn’t deny he loved the way Kwang soo’s body felt as it pressed down on him, pinning him soundly to the mattress. His own arms wrapped themselves around the man’s shoulders to hold him there, not willing for a moment for there to be even an inch between them.

They were getting swept away and neither cared to stop it. Each one of them was caught up in the rush of sensations. Each and every second that passed caused them to need to kiss, hold and touch more than the second before it had. They were getting utterly lost, slaves the both of them to pleasure and passion and neither cared to bring the situation to a close for even a second. When their kiss finally broke Jong kook could barely gasp a breath. He let himself collapse back against the pillows, his chest rising and falling as he tried to master his body once again, finding it oh so tempting however to give himself over to feelings of lust, passion and arousal. Kwang soo was everything he wanted and then more, so much more. He felt a shudder tremble through his entire form as Kwang soo moved again, slowly kissing his way up his neck.

“I want you.” The words were breathy but firm, murmured softly as they were against Jong kook’s ear, and the tanned man couldn’t deny the reaction such an admission had on his body. His reply was soft, almost a whisper. His throat would allow him nothing much more.

“Lord knows I feel the same way…”

From that moment on they were both lost entirely. Touching turned more frantic, more needy and far, far more intimate. Lips met lips as frequently as they met skin as hands wandered, testing, touching, encouraging and preparing. Love was careful after all. There was no rush past their own eagerness to once again be with one another. They were practiced at the motions, there was no mystery in the form of the other any longer, they knew each other well and it made their love making all the more remarkable each and every time.

“Nngh.. O-oh God. Oh Kwang soo I...I..” Jong kook’s trail of thought was lost as another desperate, needy noise broke from his lips and utterly spirited his ability to speak away from him. Words caught in his throat before they were even able to attempt his lips as a wave of utter, complete and absolute pleasure washed over him. Everything was too much, it felt too good. His legs were spread, his knee’s sunk into the mattress as he knelt, straddling, spread across his lovers hips. He could feel the pale, heated skin warm and flush up against his own. That warm contact was just one of the many sensations that reminded him over and over and then over again how this one person could just make his heart sing and his whole body quake and tremble in pleasure as he touched him.

With a desperate gasped breath the curly haired young man arched his shoulders back, his head tilting to expose his throat which soon found itself taken advantage of. There were already a series of darker marks dotted over the pale flushed skin, though the pair of soft, rosy lips which once again pressed themselves to the smooth skin there seemed intent on leaving yet another.

He could feel his lover inside him, he could feel his own fingers pressed firmly into Kwang soo’s shoulders, and he could feel Kwang soo’s fingers wrapped around him, holding him firmly, shifting up and down in time with the movements which shifted him around the hardened flesh of his lovers’ arousal. They moved together, Jong kook shifting himself up before letting himself relax back down, again and again. Kwang soo’s legs were lifted slightly, hooked up a little to help keep him in place as his own worked to keep up the motion, muscles straining with the effort of it all. It was worth it, it was so worth it. The feeling of Kwang soo’s hand curled around him more than made up for the slight discomfort that was inherent in the act. It pushed any discomfort away leaving only pleasure in its place.

They were lost in one another, they were lost in the pleasure and it wasn’t long before they were both undone by it completely. By the end they were left tangled up in each other. Arms and legs intertwined, gasping, satisfied and more than a little messy. Jong kook’s passion had spilled over Kwang soo’s long fingers, while Kwang soo reached his own climax inside his lover. They’d washed then, slowly, tiredly, satisfied and honestly more content with the world than they could ever express with words. Words were too limited to express the real intricacies of love after all, though it was shown in the way they slept. Arms and legs wrapped together once again as if there hadn’t for a moment been a need to part. Jong kook lay half on top of the younger man, Kwang soo’s arms wound around him, holding him close. There was no space at all between the two of them, not even the smallest amount. Why would there be any with two so very much in love? There was no competition between them when it came down to it, they were equal. They shared everything, mind, body, soul and heart. Hopes, dreams fears and fantasies. It was perfection.

It was sunlight falling on his face which pulled Jong kook from sleep the following morning. His body protested as he moved, an ache which made him smile even as it made him wince stopped him shifting too terribly rapidly as he pushed himself up, a yawn stretching his jaw. He was alone. He reached out a hand, his fingers tracing the dip left in the soft pillow beside him where his lover had previously lain. He was long gone however, the pillow and the sheets there were cool. He let himself flop down again however, his lips still lifted in a little smile despite waking up alone. Kwang soo wouldn’t be far away, he was never far from his side after all.

It wasn’t too long until his faith in the other was utterly vindicated. The smell of cooking toast filled the room and quiet crackle of cooking could be heard even through the mostly closed door way. Hungry as he honestly was Jong kook could probably have ignored the appealing smell for a while longer, but he honestly utterly lacked the inclination in any way. As tired as he still was he felt terribly, terribly good and slowly, very slowly he shifted himself towards the edge of his bed. With a quiet chuckle he placed his hand on his own hip as he leant down, his fingers curling around the pale yellow fabric of a zip up hoodie which he began to tug over his arms. That was followed by a pair of grey sweat pants which Jong kook had to achingly push himself up to his feet to acquire, having left them draped over the back of a chair.

Once that was done the older man stretched, somewhat carefully before making his way out of the room.

When he reached the kitchen he couldn’t help but smile. Kwang soo was stood by the oven, dressed similarly to Jong kook, shifting a couple of eggs slowly around a pan as they cooked. The dark, purple, almost pink fabric of his own hoodie hung loosely on his frame over black, equally baggy pants, the same make as Jong kook’s own. He wasn’t standing still as he cooked however, he shifted about, his body moving slightly to the music which he was listening to. He clearly couldn’t hear Jong kook, earbud headphones nestled in his ears prevented him from hearing anything by the rhythm he all but swayed to, but it didn’t matter. Jong kook hardly needed an invitation.

The sight of the younger man stood in this manner was so dear to him, so comfortable and so very familiar that there was honestly nothing he could do to hold himself back. Before he even realized he was moving again he had walked across the room and curled his body flush up against Kwang soo’s side. His head resting comfortably against the other's shoulder even as he reached up to steal one of the headphones, tucking it deftly in his own ear before dropping his hand once again. His fingers shifted to tuck into the pocket at the front of the hooded top while his other arm curled around Kwang soo’s back. His fingers splayed comfortably over the dark plum toned fabric for a moment before curling into it, holding on tightly as he leant a little more fully into the solid, warm side.

Kwang soo didn’t object, not for a moment, quite the opposite in fact. While one hand continued its occupation in shifting the pan about on the stove, the other lifted. His upper arm fell over Jong kook’s shoulder, bending at the elbow so he could lay his forearm up against his neck. His hand fell to rest against the soft brown hair, his fingers curling into it very slightly as he worked on their breakfast. 

“Sleep well Hyung?”  
“Very, thank you kindly for asking.”  
“Hungry?”  
“I suppose, yes. Eggs again?”  
“Protein. It’s good for you. Complaining?”  
Always the sensible answer.  
“Not at all. Cracking choice! You see what I did there, eggs, cracking, get it?”  
“You’re lucky I love you Jong kook, you know that?”  
“I know. Believe me my dear man I know.”  
“I wasn’t being serious...”  
There was genuine surprise there.  
“I was.”  
“...I love you, Hyung.”  
“I know. The feeling is more than mutual.”  
“So…we didn't get to talk about who's going to change his last name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this fic :D Don't forget to leave a comment and talk to me on tumblr ;v;

**Author's Note:**

> It's a happy ending I promise xD  
> The next part is coming soon. Hit me up with comments and tell me what you thought of this.  
> Also not sure if i should write smut in the next one or not..?


End file.
